User talk:Defenderofmen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charles Holcombe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 00:58, February 9, 2011 Your photos Wow, I guess I have to thank you for filling up all those missing photos! And they're all pretty good too! Well done, my friend. Hopefully you keep it up! :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) : No problem! Happy to help. I just finished binge watching season 11 and thought I'd fill in the blanks while I count down the days until season 12. :D Let me know if there's other stuff that needs doing. I have some wiki programming experience. Defenderofmen (talk) 09:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I'll be sure to do that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:48, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Badge and Gun Hey. Love the new pictures in Season 11. Would you be so kind as to find one for the "A Badge and a Gun" episode? Thanks.ONCEFan (talk) 23:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) : I'll work on this one. I wasn't sure how much to show in the screencap. I didn't want to give away to much. Defenderofmen (talk) 08:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : Done. I've put the image on episode page and the season page. Huzzah! Defenderofmen (talk) 08:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Photo requests I do have a few photo requests for you: *An individual picture for each member of both Turner's Group and Gulino's Soldiers. I was hoping to put them in photo galleries in the "Members" sections so readers will be able to tell who is who. *Pictures for Chad Griffith and Andrew Ford, Francis Goehring and Henry Frost, The Reimanns, and probably The Virginia Anarchists. *A picture of Peter Lewis' cameo in The Storm. I would like to post that one in "The Storm" section of his article so readers could see his change of appearance. Again, thank you for your contributions! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:34, July 25, 2016 (UTC) : I'll work on these. Poor me. I'll have to watch more Criminal Minds. Lol. Defenderofmen (talk) 08:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Unsub Photo Suggestion Could you add photos of these unsubs that showed them as being kids or teens in flashbacks in the episodes that featured them?. *Colby Bachner *Joe Bachner *Ben Bradstone *Johnny Ray Covey *Tobias Hankel *James Heathridge *Stanley Howard *Randy Jacobs *Adam Jackson (I believe photos of him as a kid were seen on Garcia's computer) *Travis James *James O'Neill *Robert Parker *Adam Rain *Dana Seavers *Patrick Sorenson *Jerry Tidwell *Ben Foster *Robert Boles *Claire Dunbar *Wallace Hines *Justin Leu *Trevor Mills *John Myers *Connor O'Brien *Paul Westin *Chase Whitaker *Peter Folkmore *George Kelling *John David Bidwell I know it's a lot, but again this is just a suggestion. BAUmaster628 (talk) 01:58, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :DON'T DO IT! It's absolutely unnecessary and readers have no need to know what they looked like as kids! UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:05, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, I totally like the idea.HartiCM (talk) 07:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::We really shouldn't give him THAT much work. Why should readers need to know what they looked like as kids? Unless the unsub is a kid in the episode, it's absolutely unnecessary. UnSub-Zero (talk) 08:15, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::We could split the baby, so to speak, and only add images for children actually shown in flashbacks, as opposed to images that are just on Garcia's screen. As for the work, I don't mind. Defenderofmen (talk) 09:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::No, I still think it's unnecessary. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:40, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::NO way! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:00, July 25, 2016 (UTC)